


Perverted Stalker

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke just wanted some decent apartment without the worry of loud neighbors. He expected after he transferred to another room, he'd finally get that. What he didn't expect was his sexy blond new neighbor that moved in. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Story is.
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru
> 
> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! (aka Happy Single Awareness Day!) :D
> 
> Okay, I gotta be honest and tell you guys that for a moment I was thinking that I might not be able to finish this one-shot on time, because I was being stalked just a few weeks ago. It was creepy and I remembered all the times I was stalked years ago. At that time, I was in the middle of writing it and that event hindered me. I found it ironic that I was writing this story while I was being stalked, but I didn't want to break my word and pride as a writer so I continued. I hope I was able to write it well, despite the inner conflict. Anyway, it's enough if you guys enjoyed it.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation. Of all the apartment he'd landed in, it just had to be this one. Initially, he thought it was a good choice. The building was secure, new and modern. He had a nice view at the top, the floor plan was also ideal and he had a lot of space. It was the best he'd found with a good price. The bonus part was that no one knew about the building since it was new, so it would take some time for his avid fans to send him mails and stalk him again. The best part was that there was a convenience store nearby, which he wouldn't need to go out of his way to buy food. That was actually his favorite part since he was keen on avoiding any stalker from knowing his new place. It would've been perfect… Except for _one_ detail

A loud thump echoed that came from the other side of the wall.

His neighbors were _loud_.

_"Ahn~ Yes, Ryuuji! Right there!"_

And horny.

Sasuke groaned in despair. He should've checked what his neighbors were like before he came. He never did that, but he was still regretting it. He'd already paid and signed the contract, even contacting additional security to set up the cameras in his apartment. He'd also signed the deal and paid a good amount of cash for those recording sound systems to be installed. Now, if ever the security company did install those recording devices, it will only capture those vulgar sounds and record his anger at his new neighbors. By any means, the walls weren't thin. It was actually thick.

_"Fuck, yes!"_

The girl was just _loud_.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed for the nth time since he moved. He'd thought it would tone down and that they'd be fucking in healthy intervals, but they fucked _every day_. It was just the fourth day since he moved and he already wanted to move. He wanted to groan in irritation, but there was a loud groan from the other side and some more thumping. He just fumed in silence.

Wait, silence.

He sighed, slowly calming down. At last… He can finish the mystery book that was due in a couple of months.

All of a sudden, the thumping gradually grew in intensity and tempo as the girl started moaning her head off again. Sasuke held his urge to slam his fist hard on the wall. If people knew that he was living there, reporters would come flooding in and fans would follow. It would just cause him to move again. He heard more moans and groans as he let his head fall to the desk.

This was hell.

"Transfer me." Sasuke ordered and he could see the apartment complex owner's confusion. "The room to my left is free. Transfer me there."

He could see the conflict in those nervous brown eyes, but he refused to budge on this issue. It had been a week and his stupid neighbors were _still_ fucking like bunnies. He couldn't even sleep at night since he was a light sleeper!

"Uchiha-sama, someone has already made the down payment for it. I can't have it canceled."

"Then any room will do."

The man began to sweat. "There are no more available rooms, sir."

"I'll pay for the rest of this person's fee," Sasuke bargained. "Just let them have my room and give me time to transfer."

The guy clearly didn't want to cross him, since everyone knew that crossing an Uchiha was similar to signing a death sentence. No one wanted that. The man tried to excuse himself to get right to it and call the new tenant. Sasuke knew that the person still hasn't moved in, since there were no movers, which was a good thing for him. He could still have the room.

When his phone call was done, the man wiped a sweat from his brow. He got the new tenant's agreement and allowed Sasuke's new space. They renewed the contract and Sasuke dished out his credit card to pay for the rest of the down payment. In less than a day, he'd already moved and the blessed silence was welcoming. He flopped to the bed, exhaustion and sleep catching up on him. Finally, he can rest well. Even better, he can resume his work tomorrow. He recalled the person he sacrificed to attain this and imagined the sleepless nights they'd have.

The poor idiot.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Sasuke blinked, thinking that the greeting wasn't directed at him as he discreetly looked around to check. Nope, he was the only one there. He should've entered his room as quickly as he came out. Not wanting to be rude and shut the door on him, unless it was his obnoxious neighbor. He turned around and he vaguely realized his sharp intake of breath.

The man was glorious.

The blond haired guy was grinning from ear to ear. His bronze skin reminded him of people who went surfing on beaches as his gorgeous blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. He was like a walking season of summer. Only his body was smoking hot and tight underneath those skinny ripped jeans and white v-neck shirt with an emerald necklace around his neck.

"Umm… I'm Naruto by the way. Uzumaki, Naruto. Your new neighbor." Naruto looked uncomfortable when Sasuke still hasn't replied and only stared at him. "Were you the one who paid the rest of my fee?"

Sasuke's distracted mind snapped when that was mentioned. Damn, now he felt bad for the idiot. He nodded and saw the guy's relief when he made a response.

"Thanks! I'm still a student actually so it's heavy on me to pay this much, but my parents insisted since it's near the university. Ah, and there weren't any dorms so I had to ask around, but it seems that everyone was thinking the same and had bunked in the cheapest and nearest." Naruto prattled on and he looked really grateful for Sasuke's help. "Anyway, if you need anything I'm literally a room away."

Sasuke really liked this kid. He hadn't seen anyone who was this sincere and thankful, since he'd been awarded and that was four years ago. The least he could do was warn him, but he'd instantly realize why he had their rooms swapped. He might not fall onto his good side if that's the case… He should at least try to help. "What's your schedule?"

Naruto rummaged his backpack and brought out a paper. "I have a night schedule. It starts from eight p.m. and ends at two a.m. Why…?"

Sasuke just realized the kid didn't even know his name, yet he gave him his schedule! Unbelievable! He wasn't sure if the blond was too nice or too naïve. He grew worried for him. "First off, call me Sasuke. Second, never give out your schedule so easily. You don't know when people will take advantage of that."

"But you won't do that."

Sasuke was confused. "How can you be so sure?"

"Cause you helped me even when we haven't met. Even now, you're still helping me." Naruto smiled and Sasuke sighed. He had to hand it to the kid. It was good reasoning, but lacked his ulterior motives, which leads him back to his guilty conscience.

"What program are you taking?"

"AB Literature," Naruto answered, feeling shy all of a sudden. "I want to be a writer like Keisuke Tsukimori. I was actually moved by his book, Kaeriuchi. His main character's pain in losing his parents and his resolution to finish the unsolved case to their deaths, and then finding out that his older brother's framed for their deaths and was sent to jail. It was really heartbreaking. I couldn't forget his pain and the relief when he had avenged his family."

That was Sasuke's first book. He wasn't a well-known author back then and he'd used an alias so that his family name wouldn't influence his work. Back then, he had high hopes and dreams that he would be able to make it big with just his writing. It hadn't been ideal. His first work was criticized to be too text heavy, too dark and didn't have a redeeming quality since it only claimed revenge. He didn't want to limit the perspectives and made the main character dirty his hands and even resorting to underhanded tactics, but that only reflected how desperate he wanted his family's redemption. After the book's first printing, it was no longer allowed to be published. He was so disappointed, he made another book under another alias. Later on, some reporter snooped around, it was leaked that he was an Uchiha and things just fell to his lap on silver platters.

Honestly, that was his only work that he deemed as his own. Every work that followed didn't seem like he wrote it, and yet here was a freshman who loved his first work – a person who bothered to remember his first alias like some personal hero.

"By the time I realized it, I couldn't put it down anymore." Naruto continued, oblivious to the things he was doing to the Uchiha. "That's when I wanted to be someone like him. I wanted to move my readers and leave a dent through my writing."

Sasuke was reminded of his first years making stories. At one point, he'd also had that feeling, but because of demands, fans and reporters, it was hard to tell which is sincere anymore when he was now famous.

Damn it. He really didn't want the blond to be subjected to his obnoxious neighbors. He could tell that he was innocent to such sexual pleasure.

"That's some dream," Sasuke commented when Naruto looked like he was done. "But other than that guy, are there any other authors that you like?"

"Well, there's these two other authors that are popular, but their writings don't strike me. I don't know why. Their stories kinda sound…distant? I'm not sure. I've read all of Hiroshi Uchiha's works, since his writing style reminds me of Keisuke Tsukimori's, but I'd have preferred buying Keisuke Tsukimori's works any day. Sadly, after his first work, he no longer submitted any more works. I was just lucky to have found his book when I was browsing a used bookstore."

Sasuke didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted, but he knew that the blond-haired guy was really keen to have noticed that. He smirked, knowing his decision. "Too bad you're stuck with Hiroshi Uchiha as your neighbor."

Naruto looked shocked and then embarrassed. "Oh crap. Don't tell anyone! I didn't know he was living here."

"Dobe, I am him." Sasuke deadpanned, finding it amusing to see someone so tanned turn pale in a few seconds.

"Oh my god… I am _so_ sorry. I didn't- It wasn't my intention to insult your works, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, it's fine. If I'd met you a few years ago, I'd still be the author you admire." Sasuke let that information sink in Naruto's mind. His expressions were really amusing as it shifted from confusion, revelation and lastly exuberance.

"No way! You're _the_ Keisuke Tsukimori?" Naruto burst out laughing in excitement. "Seriously? Wow, I'm just… wow. Can I hug you?"

Sasuke hadn't replied yet and suddenly felt arms wrapped around him. It was strange that he didn't find it disgusting, not that he was complaining with the hot teen pressed against him. He looked down at the skinny jeans hugging the blond's tight ass. Nope, not at all.

Naruto released him and let out a breathy laugh, touching his face. "I must be dreaming."

Sasuke chuckled then. "You want another hug to prove it?"

Naruto turned red, feeling embarrassed for his poor conduct in front of his idol.

"Tell you what, you can drop by when you're dismissed early so that I can teach you with your difficult courses and you can cook me meals to pay off your fee. Deal?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth. For once, he was utterly speechless. When it proved useless to speak, he vigorously nodded his head and smiled brightly.

Sasuke took his agreement and bid a good day, before closing the door. He smirked, rewinding in his mind Naruto's face. The dobe was cute. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He'd kill two birds with that. He'd guaranteed Naruto wouldn't know the reason for their exchange and payment, and he'd bag himself a hot lover who could cook him his meals. Things were finally going his way.

Things were _not_ going his way.

Well, to be precise, his plans with Naruto weren't what he imagined it would be. So far, he'd managed to steer him away from their obnoxious neighbors and keep him oblivious whenever he was early to arrive back. They'd mostly review the lessons he had difficulty in, while the blond prepared their meals. He now understood what people meant that it was easy to divorce a lovely wife, but it was hard to divorce a lovely wife who can cook. The blond was a natural in cooking. It was a wonder why he didn't even pursue it.

Sasuke groaned at his predicament. He was only taking so long because Naruto was just too sweet and friendly that if he made a move on him, it might shatter his image of him. Even though they were no longer established as mere neighbors or fan-and-author relationship, they were still at the friendship level. He could also tell that Naruto still held that hero worship towards him so it was harder to take advantage of it with his guilt-tripping innocence.

In short, Sasuke Uchiha was frustrated.

Who wouldn't? There was a hot piece of ass waving in front of him and he couldn't tap it… or slap it. Fuck. It was torture.

The ringing of his telephone interrupted his thoughts. He answered it after its third ring when confirming it wasn't Itachi or an unknown number. "Yes."

"Good morning, Uchiha-san, we'd like to confirm if we can have the security systems installed by five o'clock noon today. It will be done after two hours, and the streams will be directed to your systems. Is that schedule convenient?"

"It's fine."

Sasuke heard him list off some details on what he ordered to be installed, asking if he missed anything or if he wanted additional purchase, but he quickly confirmed that it was all and the call ended. He pondered what he could do during their installation. He didn't want to work while people were drilling holes and installing small devices in his room. By that time, Naruto would have still be in his room either studying or preparing dinner.

They could eat out.

Sasuke smirked at his idea and texted Naruto so that when he woke up, he'd go straight to his place. Finally, he had some progress towards the lover position. He had yet to ask if he was gay or bi, but he sure as hell hoped that he wasn't straight. Even if he was, he'd make damn sure to change that.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke frowned at the honorific. "I told you it's okay if you just call me 'Sasuke.' I'd prefer that better."

Naruto briskly shook his head. "I'm greatly indebted to you. I can't possibly do something so rude."

That was one of the factors that proved such a hurdle from bagging the hot blond. It was actually a feat that he even managed to make him use his first name, but the blond conceded when he mentioned his aversion to media and rabid fans, which were usually drawn with his last name. He was still pushing for the first name without any honorifics though. "You're cooking for me and that's a big help already. Don't mind it. And I like your company, I feel relaxed."

Naruto smiled and couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He reluctantly excused himself since it was almost time for his classes.

Sasuke watched as the blond walked away with his backpack, heading for classes. He was about to go inside, until the apartment owner came up to him. He could see his fluster and just wanted it over with. He got to the important point and gave the two small receivers similar to USBs, which were left in his care by the security company. He read the legal note attached that indicated if the devices had malfunctioned within the year and etc. He bid a good night and left, going straight to his computer to check.

He waited as it installed and went to brush his teeth, before returning. All wireless devices were working properly, but there was something strange. He looked at the rooms displayed and knew that it wasn't his rooms… It looked like Naruto's room! He rubbed his temples at the blunder. He didn't want to admit that it was his fault that he hadn't updated them of the change in rooms, but why didn't the apartment owner bother to correct them? He must've overlooked the room number. They were in the hundreds and his and Naruto's rooms were next to each other. He should probably call them up early in the morning to correct it.

Shutting off his monitor, he slipped into his bed. He needed sleep just in case Naruto dropped by.

Sasuke wasn't sure for how long he'd slept, but when his computer screen opened, he knew it wasn't much. His eyes felt heavy and sore. He cursed, covering his face with the blanket to shield his eyes. The motion detectors might've been triggered which alerted him to record the video. He groaned as he sat up, dragging his feet to the screen. Fucking hell. It was only one in the morning.

He was about to click the mouse to exit the program until he saw Naruto in the screen. He paused and savored looking at him. He didn't get this chance to stare at him without inhibitions. He didn't want to spook the blond so he had to be very discreet. He took note that Naruto was dismissed early as usual. The blond did mention his last professor always bailed out on their class. He chuckled when Naruto also flopped on his bed similar to when he'd visit Sasuke like usual. He also had that usual…

_Unusual moaning face._

Sasuke's eyes grew wide at what he was seeing. Was Naruto _masturbating_? His sweet, innocent, oblivious dobe? Perhaps the blond had finally discovered their obnoxious neighbors past time, but he knew that they usually did it at night from eight to eleven, at most twelve. He shuddered and tried to forget those dreadful memories. His eyes were drawn back to Naruto's hands slipping under his pants. He hastily installed the hidden microphones, fumbling with the small device as he tried to plug it in. When it had finally connected, it was just in time for him to get a live feed of Naruto fingering himself.

Naruto's moans bounced off the deathly silent room as Sasuke found it hard to breathe. His eyes were glued on Naruto's lusty form as he mewled and groaned. He could hear the bed shift a little when he pulled his pants down and had his ass high with his fingers still in it. Sasuke shivered at the undiluted sound of Naruto's sultry voice without the neighbor's to ruin it. The blond gave the perfect view of how his fingers entered, going fast and urgent as the moans came more frequently. He pursed his plump bottom lips to seal in a scream when he ejaculated on his bed sheets. Panting and recovering from the orgasm, he gradually came down from his high. He shakily stood up and started to change his clothes to sleepwear.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't have watched that. He should've closed his monitor like he'd originally planned. Now, he felt uncomfortable and sticky. Huh? He looked down and wasn't aware that he was jacking off, until he found his hand covered in his cum.

Holy shit.

The doorbell resounded in the dark room as he briskly shut off his computer. He panicked when he nearly forgot Naruto usually came over when he was dismissed early. He washed his hands and grabbed a new pair of sweatpants from the closet, struggling to put it on as he went to answer the front door. He'd never felt this nervous since the first day the blond rang his doorbell. He took in a sharp breath and tried to relax, before opening the door.

"Good evening, Sasuke-san!"

"It's early morning, Naruto." Sasuke replied to Naruto's usual mistake. His eyes slightly narrowed at the hand Naruto was scratching his face with. It was the same hand that was fingering inside that delectable hole a few seconds ago. He suppressed a shiver from running down.

He wanted to lick that.

Sasuke held himself and tried not to dwell on it, but every time Naruto would so as much move, he was reminded of that sultry lips moaning, that blue eyes glazing and that luscious body arching. He couldn't get the image off his head!

"Sasuke-san, are you alright?" Naruto looked concerned, but Sasuke could only notice his face was still flushed from the afterglow. His hand went up to Sasuke's forehead to check for a fever, and Sasuke felt like he was electrocuted. His mind nearly shut down in absolute bliss. It took him a great deal of self-control to stop himself from pounding into that stretched hole as he could feel the stirrings of his reawakening manhood.

"I think you need some more rest. You look flushed." Naruto concluded when Sasuke didn't reply and just looked at him with that smoldering dazed look. He smiled brightly and waved his hand as he closed the door too. "I'll come by tomorrow to check if you have a fever. Good night, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke watched the door close and he vaguely heard Naruto's door close. He compared Naruto's prior actions and recent action, smirking. His little angel was actually a demon in bed. Least to say that he couldn't fall to sleep again. For the same reason. Only now, he wanted to hear it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked worried as he peered closer. "You've been out of it for weeks already. You sure you're okay?"

Of course he wasn't. Two weeks and three days of pure blissful torture of Naruto's delightful masturbations and moans, and filled with late-night jerking and wet dreams. He had basically raped him with his eyes. If he'd been cruelly subjected to only listening to his pleasured sounds, he might have already barged and fucked the life out of him in sexual frustration. Thank god for security devices.

"How's your new book coming?"

It turned into a serial rapist hunting down one particular prey in mind. One with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Fine," Sasuke coughed, trying not to recall the scenes he'd written using all the times he'd imagined taking Naruto. Even he would shudder with how his hunger for the blond was so intense, especially with the ones he'd written. It was all so raw and animalistic. Just how he liked it.

Shit.

Sasuke shifted and discreetly covered his hard-on with a throw pillow. His eyes lingered on Naruto's bustling form as he started to wash the dishes. He was wearing the flimsy apron he recently bought for him. He looked really delicious in it as he imagined how the white article could adorn his smooth bare skin. How he would love to plow into that plump tanned ass as he watched his cock drip against the apron. He pushed his straining hard-on and mentally groaned at the images.

Okay, that was bad.

He couldn't help it! Not when he knew what was coming after Naruto finished washing the dishes. He could already feel all of his blood race down to his groin, leaving nothing for his brain.

"Sasuke-san, I'm so sorry, but can I bring the apron? I got it dirty."

Sasuke _nearly_ suggested to get it even dirtier to really define how dirty it could get. It was a good thing he still had some sense to give a curt nod. He observed him as the blond finished washing the dishes. Naruto told him he was about to leave and went for the door. Sasuke followed in a daze, feeling excitement gradually build in his system as he knew what was to come once the door closed. Naruto smiled warmly in an angelic manner and bade him good night, leaving his sight.

When the door clicked, Sasuke rushed to his room, opened his surveillance cameras and caught Naruto stripping down to his last article of clothing. He felt his heart pound. He saw him reach for the lube and began to thrust a finger in. He watched with rapt attention as Naruto inserted another finger. He felt himself twitch as he noticed that the blond's hole gradually loosened up, taking more of the fingers' length. He drew a sharp breath when Naruto groaned, seeing his face contort. He looked unsatisfied even though his fingers were pushed to the hilt. He looked like he wanted _more_.

Sasuke groaned, fisting himself faster and clasping hard before he could blow. Fuck, that was seriously hot.

That was when Sasuke noticed the photograph that Naruto tucked under his pillow as he reached for it. Another thing he noticed of the blond was that if he looked frustrated, he'd fish out that picture and, if possible, lose himself more like a frenzy. The cameras' angles couldn't capture who it was, but he knew a part of him was reluctant to find out. After spending so much time with the blond, he'd learned that he wasn't just a hot piece of ass. Naruto was genuinely sweet, despite the kinks, which was hot too. He could've asked him if he had someone he was romantically interested in, but for once he was scared to know.

Sasuke slightly cooled down when he saw Naruto flip the picture and moan louder. He cringed, feeling hurt and disappointment burn despite the sultry voice echoing in the room. He couldn't stomach the idea that Naruto was seeking pleasure from someone he had no idea about. It was painful.

When Naruto turned and lied on his back, he gave a nice view of how hard he was and his fingers stretching his hole that dripped with lube. His hand trembling as he clutched the picture like a crutch. Sasuke had had enough and turned away, reaching to switch off the monitor.

_"…suke."_

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was his first time hearing Naruto utter something other than moans and mewls. He turned the volume up, hoping to hear more as his heart thundered. He swore it sounded almost like he'd moaned his name. But it was impossible… That picture was before he was even close with the blond. From the paper's quality, it looked older than when they even met. His eyes were fixated on the squirming blond, watching with raptness of how a thin drool slipped from erotic plump lips.

_"Sasuke…"_

Sasuke took a swift intake of breath, unable to move as he watched his little obsession touch himself and moan his name like a bitch in heat. He felt his body flare up and his dick come to life. His hands uncontrollably twitched as he moved for the monitor. That's when he saw a clear image of his picture in Naruto's hands, and that was his last coherent thought.

He grabbed Naruto's spare keys, the one he'd lost and kept as a keepsake. He was barging into his room as the oblivious blond's back was to him, still fucking himself with his fingers and presenting his ass like an offering as half of his body was on the bed while kneeling on the floor. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and pulled out his throbbing cock. He crossed to Naruto and removed his hand, feeling him stiffen as he plunged deep into his velvety walls. He nearly choked a groan as it was the best feeling after weeks of frustration.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto cried out and sounded absolutely confused, struggling not to moan when Sasuke slid further. He trembled when Sasuke struggled to remove his shirt while pushing deeper, causing him to moan louder. He gasped as he felt his whole length seated inside him, twitching.

"You wanted this?"

Naruto shivered, screaming when Sasuke slammed back in to emphasize his words. "Fuck _yes!_ "

Sasuke growled low, grabbing the tanned hips hard enough to leave crescent shaped bruises as he desperately held still. His eyes flicked to his picture and grew more aroused imagining all the times Naruto used him to jerk to completion. He smirked wildly, his voice dropping down to a husky tone, "You've been masturbating to me. Never knew you were such a slut."

Naruto whimpered, but Sasuke felt him clamp down at him, almost as if he wanted to suck him in. He saw his precum drip lewdly on the bed and buried himself deeper, grinding the blond to the bed. "Didn't peg you to be a stalker. You looked too cute and innocent to do that." Sasuke licked the outer shell of a tanned ear, nipping it hard and hearing Naruto's gasp. "Yet here you are, fucking moaning my name."

Naruto squirmed and created a friction inside as he clenched and unclenched his ass that had Sasuke shuddering in euphoria. He recovered and slapped the smooth tan ass as punishment and reveled when his walls writhed. Sasuke pulled back and pummeled into Naruto in an unforgiving pace. He felt his control slip with each plunge into the pliant body. Naruto's screams of pleasure urged him on, pushing harder to have _more_ of that intense drugging heat. Although more than the blinding pleasure, he wanted something. He'd wanted to do this since he realized he had fallen for him.

Sasuke pulled out and flipped Naruto on his back, groaning when I was fully seated again before kissing him deep. The bed rocked and creaked when he resumed the frantic and harsh movements as he continued their kiss. He felt arms pull him closer to deepen the kiss as Sasuke grabbed his waist closer to plunge deeper. This was absolute bliss. An addiction he knew would corrupt him to crave for more.

" _Sasuke_ , please!" Naruto moaned his name as Sasuke completely lost it, throwing his legs over his head and pushing in to fuck him harder and faster than before. He leaned closer to his face, watching him bounce erratically and feeling his breaths hit him. His sapphire eyes were hazy with lust and pleasure, and _fuck_ , if that wasn't the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. Naruto was damn gorgeous, and he was moaning _his_ name.

Damn, he was lucky.

Sasuke pressed his lips on the sweaty shoulder, leaving a large angry hickey as he bit it. Sucking hard to form another one, he felt Naruto's tremors as he opened his mouth in a silent scream and came hard. His walls convulsed and clamped down that sent him on the brink of his control. He tried to prolong his orgasm, before finally burying himself deep and spilled into his pulsing entrance. Seeing a blurry white, Sasuke bit on hickey-littered shoulder that muffled his call of Naruto's name.

He slowly pulled away, seeing his marks on the exhausted blond and felt pride in marking him. He watched Naruto shiver when he pulled out with clenched teeth. White cum gradually slipped from Naruto's red hole and Sasuke felt desire and possessiveness shoot up, gathering the blond and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Naruto broke for air and his blue eyes were mesmerizing. They were both relishing the afterglow when Naruto reached for him. His hands stroked sweaty dark hair and went to caress Sasuke's shoulders, smiling seductively in mischief. He drew closer and whispered, "I knew you were watching me."

Sasuke's mind stopped as he froze in place at the sudden piece of information.

"That's okay." Naruto slid a hand to Sasuke's back, lightly scraping his nails as he slowly dragged it. "I've been watching you too, you know. And I've been touching myself for years, thinking it was you."

Sasuke groaned softly at the mischievous blond's words, his erection coming to life at the mental image. He watched those wicked blue eyes fall to half-mast and lick his bruised lips. He opened his legs further and showed his insatiable hole that twitched. Naruto bent down to take Sasuke's length into his mouth, making him hard in a few seconds with that skillful mouth. Fuck, there was so going to be a round two. His mouth slackened when he noticed Naruto was stretching himself again and saw some of his cum slowly drip down.

Hell, maybe more than round two.

Needless to say, Sasuke and Naruto didn't get much sleep that night, and neither did the neighbors.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Hope it was to your liking and thank you for reading it! Happy Valentine's Day! (aka Happy Single Awareness Day!) Check out my profile and vote for which one-shot I should post next for Naruto's birthday! :D The next I'll be posting is Wolf Bandit: Chapter 5!


End file.
